A Little Trouble
by Naley2006
Summary: "But it's a small town, though, what if it isn't the right thing to do?" Oneshot. Brittana, Brittany/Santana/Finn/Kurt friendship, papabear!Burt


**Title:** A Little Trouble  
**Summary: **"_But it's a small town, though, what if it isn't the right thing to do_?"  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **1537  
**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own any of this  
**Author's Note: **Filled this for a prompt request on the Glee_fluff_meme. Not sure if I did Kurt or Burt that much justice, I've never written much of them before. Italics are what's being said behind the door (Burt/Carol/Brittany and Santana's moms)

* * *

"What...Brittany, Santana, what are you all doing here...in front of our kitchen doo-"

"Ssshh!" Three voices shushed Finn as Kurt pulled him down to where they were crouching on the ground in front of the Hudson and Hummel's kitchen door.

"Just shut up and sit there, got it, Finnocence?" Santana glared at him as she scolded him, in her own little way, in a hushed tone.

Finn didn't understand why the two cheerleaders and Kurt were even here. He might be dumb, but even with Glee Club, he was pretty sure Kurt and Santana were still on opposite ends of the food chain. He obeyed the Latina anyway, he wasn't going to risk feeling her wrath. Everything was silent for while before they heard the distant clinks of coffee mugs being sat down on the table through the door.

"What..?" Finn tried to ask again, only to have a baby-soft hand clasped around his mouth, keeping him effectively quiet. Voices began to stir in the room they were listening to and the three around him leaned farther in the door, trying to hear what was going on. Still confused but not wanting to be left out, Finn pressed his head above Kurt's.

"_Thank you for taking time out of your day to speak with us, Mr. Hummel_." A woman's voice with a slightly foreign sound to it started talking. "That's Brittany's mom," Kurt whispered to the taller boy, as if trying to fill him in on what was actually going on finally.

"_Yes, we know you must be busy, we just weren't sure who to ask about this_." This one had a Spanish accent and he was pretty sure it was Santana's mom. Why would they be here? What was even going on?

"_It's all good, and please ladies, call me Burt. And I'm happy to help anyway I can, I remember going through a similar place recently and it wasn't easy, for both of us_." Kurt looked at the floor and quietly regretted everything his father had to go through daily, just because of the way he is. "_But all that matters is they're happy. I would go through everything, doubled, just for Kurt to live his life the way he wants to_."

Santana glanced up from where she knelt next to Brittany, the blonde's chin pressing down on the top of her head. She remembered all of the torture they put Kurt through, all the slushy facials, all the times the guys had thrown him in the dumpster. She couldn't deny she felt guilty that half of those times were administered by her. Kurt finally looked back up and noticed the Latina looking at him and shrugged in her direction, almost as a sign of peace, of forgiveness. She silently nodded in agreement.

"Your dad is really great Kurt!" She exclaimed in a whisper, visibly thankful the boy had someone like Burt to come home to during the last few years.

Brittany looked at the two excitedly," He is! He's so protective, when I was here he told Kurt to be protected, he's like a protective papa bear!"

Santana couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and send a mock-glare Kurt's way before she broke into laughter, hiding her face in the blonde girl's neck to keep quiet.

"_But it's a small town, though, what if it isn't the right thing to do_?" Mrs. Lopez spoke again.

Burt Hummel sighed. It was almost like looking himself in the mirror a few months ago. Except he was a man...and not a woman. Not in a million years, though, would he have thought he would be giving advice on dealing with this subject. It was sort of comforting in a way to know he was not alone. "_You can never know what's right until you actually try. Listen, your girls love each other, right_?"

All four of the kids pushed closer to the door, as if trying to hear the two women on the other side nod their heads.

"_Then you just have to go with that. I don't think you realize how much those girls can actually handle. And if you're having doubts about yourself being able to handle it, from what Kurt has told me, they are happiest when they're together_."

Kurt chuckles, recalling when he had to explain to his dad why he came home covered in red ice and smelling like week old meat loaf surprise because Brittany had pushed Santana away for the first time and Glee Club realized the Dutch girl was actually Santana's coping method. And they had thought Santana was bad before.

It was quiet, again, for a few moments, minus for a few sounds coming from their coffee mugs, before they heard a door open and shut. The sound had Santana looking at the front door behind them frantically before Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "There's an outside door in the kitchen," He assured her, pressing his ear back to the dark wooden door, hearing a new voice add to the conversation.

"_Oh! You must be Brittany and Santana's parents! It's so nice to meet you, I'm Carole, Finn Hudson's mom_," They heard Carole Hudson introduce herself to the two adults, pour herself a cup of tea, before, they were assuming, she took a seat next to Burt.

"_It's good to have you home, Carole, I was just explaining what I went through with Kurt, maybe you could help though_?" Burt Hummel asked her, thankful to have her home. It's not like he couldn't relate to these women, but maybe some woman-to-woman would get through to them. All he wanted to tell them to do was to get over themselves and let their daughters be happy dating, or almost dating, or whatever they wanted to do!

There was some more near silent discussing until they heard Brittany's mom, with her foreign accent, speak. "_I think maybe we should accept them how they are, Maria_."

"_If I may, I recall a time back in high school when I almost went through the same thing they are. I wasn't sure where to go, who to talk to. I had actually dated a girl for most of my senior yea_.."

Carole Hudson didn't even have time to finish before her tall son burst through the door the other three were pressed up against, leaving their ears in mid-air and them frozen in their positions. Finn's cheeks burned and he wasn't sure what he should do now. All four adults were sitting in their chairs, facing him with questioning glances thrown around the room.

Santana, Brittany, and Kurt looked at each other like a deer caught in headlights before they stood up and lightly brushed off their clothing. Santana took Brittany's hand softly as she led her into the room they had recently been eavesdropping on, ignoring the awkward looks they were receiving.

"Mami, I really do care about Brittany. Everyone thinks she's the one who can't live without me, but honestly, I can't live without her. Can you please accept that, Mami?" Kurt looks like he's dreaming, because it's possible he has never seen this girl so vulnerable before. Burt, on the other hand, looks like, if Mrs. Lopez were to turn her daughter down after that, he was ready to adopt the Latina right there and then.

"Brittany's mom and I had talked to Mr. Hummel here, and while we're really not sure about much as of lately," Mrs. Lopez started off as everyone waited with baited breath," Mija, I'm sure you heard everything Mr. Hummel had said, are you positive you want this?"

Everyone let out a sigh they hadn't even noticed they were holding. Santana gripped Brittany's hand tighter as she nodded her head, a smile growing wider across her cheeks. Finn looked at everyone, possibly more confused then ever. First Brittany and Santana were over at their place, spying on their parents with Kurt, then his mom admits to dating a girl, and now Santana Lopez is smiling? He shakes his head and decided to ask Rachel tomorrow if there is possibly a word for this all, because he isn't getting it.

Kurt looks at his dad with admiration, for all that he went through, daily, for Kurt to be who he is. Santana and Brittany take that moment to tackle both of their moms into a hug exclusively for them. Burt and Carole look on happily until the Dutch woman pulls back from the hug with a slightly serious face, before commenting in her heavy accent," I only hope I can be at least half of the parent Mr. Hummel is for you girls."

"You can be our mama bears!" Brittany cheered as she hugged them both once more," and don't worry, we have fire alarms in our room, so we'll have protection!"


End file.
